frostyflytrapfandomcom-20200215-history
Ditto Story
The story is about Nitorme's game Ditto which takes place before the events in the game have happened. WARNING. SPOILERS FOR MY STORY AHEAD. PROCEED WITH CAUTION IF YOU WISH TO READ MY STORY IN THE FUTURE. Setting 18th Century in a small fictional village. Plot Well this isn't really the plot, but I plan to make her come from a village which was invaded by demons. While the girl was running away, she fell into a forbidden hole. So I was thinking about giving the girl a name, a family, and a innocent childish fantasy of her own, jut like any other kid. Note that I won't be naming her "Astita" because that voice was proven to be an audio palindrome, so it might be a word from their native language, but don't worry, I'll make the story in English of course. Now the name isn't really important right now, unless I give a secret meaning to it. Such as the name's origin. In the story, the girl's gonna have a family with her mother and probably a brother. If that doesn't turn out well, I'll make the boy into her best friend who just came into the village, or even an older boy who's well-known in the village (Mirror Image reference). I'll be writing the stroy in the perspective of the girl, so there will be a few things that may look unclear, but is actually her perspective of the things around her, such as demonic incidents happening in her village. And yeah, Warlock is kinda gonna be a side character like one of the village's leaders. His staff is made of the same material in the mirrors in the game Ditto because why not? They're both yellowish anyway. *SPOILERS* Now how about a short part that takes after the end where the demons in Mirror Image are actually the girl's evil reflections compiled overtime from that time loop which is the reason why the invasion happened in the first place. So, double time loop. I might not continue with that plot if I find a less cheesy way to end the book. But hey, it sounds good, when the shadow girl exits the dungeon leaving the original girl behind, she finds herself with many versions of herself coming back to her village(Considering how many times the loop has happened in the game that has caused an accumulation of her selves). But unfortunately, she's a shadow and everyting she touches gets destroyed in the real world. And since the reflection is in another dimension, she isn't a being from the real world anymore after she got sucked into the mirror. About her being dead throughtout most parts of the story, she made one las wish as she fell into the forbidden hole, to go home. To meet her friends and family again. So the only reason she's in the dungeon is that she swore an oath to come back and she has to escape her own personal hell first. Yep, personal hell, the dungeon is her personal afterlife. Dreams of the girl mixed up with her memories and her current situation in the dungeon. There will be visions she'll see whenever she dies. The dungeon is actually formed through her memories, so maybe I'd do it like Inception. Tthe girl is dead already in the story and her spul is trapped in another closed dpace floating around distantly from reality. There will be sudden moments when the mood changes so the dungeon changes as she remembers things. I wanted to make the story like that because I'd love to see how I'll work around the things already there for me. For example, the frogs. It can either be from a good unforgettable memory she had. The butterflies as well. But those are passive mementos in the dungeon, the floating cape spirits and the serpents and also the red blocks were things from bad memories. I'd also add that why she respawns next to the door is because a gem above the door (additional feature I'm adding that's not from the game.) is the same gem from Warlock's staff or something. And also, mirrors are what she has to work around with are because of her awe of mirrors she saw from the Warlock. So about her dying in the dungon then going back to life, I'll add that of course. She dies then respawns, can't remember what happened so she moves on.